Serra Dayne
Serra Dayne is Jedi Knight of the Jedi order. She is a notable swordsman, scout, and engineer. She is normally sent on scouting missions throughout the galaxy, and rarely returns to the temple. History Early Life Serra was born to a Mando father and Naboo mother and raised on Coruscant. Her father was murdered when she was six, and her Mother died of illness when she was sixteen. The bank claimed her house, and she was forced onto the street. She ran away to Level 1313 of Coruscant, where she was taken in by a criminal there. The criminal raised her until she was twenty, at which point he began making advances. These unwanted advances led to her accidentally killing him with her mind, revealing that she was Force Sensitive. She went to the Jedi Temple for help. She was taken in and trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Training as a Jedi Serra proved to be a fantastic student. She picked up a Lightsaber mastery in under a year, and had a firm grip on her force techniques by the end of her third year as his Apprentice. When she was Twenty-Five, Obi-Wan brought her to Ilum to forge her own Lighsaber. During her forging, she had a vision of the Ancient Sith Exar Kunn, who she dueled in the Crystal Caves. She won the duel, and the vision ended, and she was holding her new saber. She and her master returned to Coruscant, and she was left with a light nervousness about Sith, despite the fact that they were allied in the Republic. Serra was knighted a year later, at the age of twenty six. Jedi Scout Career She became a Jedi Scout, a job where she would fly around the galaxy, searching for threats, other force sensitives, or, should her luck have it, a new planet. She was given a light freighter for her travels with a hyperdrive core. She would often stop by other planets to refuel, find suspicious rumors, or just explore. During one visit to the Citadel, she stumbled upon a crime family trying to assassinate Commander John Shepard, and she immediately began investigating. On the day of Shepard's arrival, she had located the crime family and had brought them in, but the assassins were still roaming the Citadel. She succeeded in killing one in self defense, but the other managed to shoot at Shepard, who was tackled out of the way but a random man on the street. She arrested the other and brought him in. Personality and Traits Serra is known to be optimistic in most situations. A saying in the Jedi her age is "If Serra thinks it's bad, it's terrible.'' She is very caring and kind, always trying to bolster others' moods. She is a master swordswoman, and some think only the councils of The Jedi, Sith, and Uthre order can contend with her. This was proven wrong when she was defeated by a fellow Jedi Knight in Training when she was thirty-two. She is a very good pilot and a strong force user, as well. Category:Characters